Sekai's Valentine Misadventures
by Radomir's Renegades
Summary: A sequel to Never Teach Sekai How to Cook. Unaware of the romantic atmosphere, Sekai receives chocolates from Gyanko, Fumina and Shia without thinking of their true feelings for him. Find out how Sekai's rookie mistakes in love can turn into something more than just friendship. To finish the romance, China has a huge surprise for her brother and his friends.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Build Fighters Try.

* * *

Ahh...Valentine's Day. The day where people express their love to each other through gifts of chocolate and flowers, while other couples go for romantic dinners or to watch a love movie. Well, most couples but we find ourselves once again dealing with a certain boy who had no clue about love. Even with bentos given to him by his lady friend and some help in fixing his gunpla from a much younger but cute girl, Sekai does not get it at all.

So while Sekai is off for his morning jog, he watches the couples walking while holding hands. He tries hard to ignore the smooching sounds, but as he continues to jog throughout his neighborhood, he sees the brown haired, pig tailed lady friend mentioned earlier. She gives him a wave and Sekai waves back, but not before she approached him with a box full of chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sekai! Make sure you give gifts to the girls who give you gifts on White Day," Gyanko tells him.

Sekai opened his mouth. "Wow! This is my lucky day! I got free chocolate!"

He runs off while Gyanko lowers her eyes. "It's not a free chocolate, Sekai."

By the time Sekai came back home from his morning jog, his sister Mirai noticed the box of chocolates. She tries to ask him about the gift, but Sekai proceeds to head towards the backyard to do some push ups.

"Sekai, who gave you the chocolate?" Mirai finally asks only after her brother finished with his push ups.

"Gyanko was acting strange when she gave me the chocolate, but I'm so happy because I got free chocolate." Sekai grinned, but Mirai frowned because apparently Sekai still doesn't realize the significance of this special gesture. "What's for breakfast?"

Mirai went inside the kitchen and pointed at the plate full of eggs and bacon. "Sekai, there's something I should tell you. It's got to do with the gift you received."

"Uhh...it's free snacks, right?"

"Well..." Mirai sighed with disappointment after Sekai finished his breakfast and went to take a bath. "We'll talk more after school, OK?"

"OK."

A half hour later, a doorbell was heard. Mirai opened the door and Yuuma appeared at the doorstep. She giggled lightly as she gave him the box of chocolates, causing Yuuma to blush and bowed to her in gratitude. Sekai walked towards the door and waved his sister goodbye as he and Yuuma began to walk.

"Why are you so excited, Yuuma? My sister gives you a gift and you act strange." Sekai closed his eyes. "Come to think of it, Gyanko was also acting this strange too, just like my sister."

Yuuma groaned. "Sekai, do you know what Valentine's Day is?" Sekai shook his head. "I'll let Fumi-chan explain it to you."

"Explain what?" Hoshino Fumina popped up as she caught up to them. She gave Sekai a similar box to the one Gyanko gave him, but her eyes twitched when Sekai put away Gyanko's gift. "I think I have a clue as to who gave Sekai the pink box of chocolates."

"It's Gyanko who gave him the chocolates, right?" Yuuma whispered close to her ear so Sekai wouldn't hear them.

"Who else?"

Yet by the time the Try Fighters approached Seiho Academy, a white haired girl stood in front of the school entrance. Her eyes brightened up when Sekai noticed her. She gave him two boxes, which one of them must certainly have sweets inside. The other box was rather large for a Valentine's Day gift but Sekai noticed a small envelope attached to the bottom of the box. As soon as Sekai waved Kijima Shia goodbye with a smile, she simply walked towards the car where a car was waiting for her.

_"Dear Sekai, _

_I hope you like this gift. You noticed that there are two boxes that I sent you, right? Well one contains a special surprise and the other one is simply something that I made myself._

_Your Valentine,_

_Kijima Shia"_

Sekai opened the box as soon as he went inside the bathroom, just so no one would look at the large gift Shia gave him. He gasped in shock as the large box turned out to be a HG 1/144 00 Gundam Seven Swords/G. Yet there was a slip of paper inside and he read its contents.

_"Meet me at G-Muse at 6 PM. There is something else I should give you."_

"Gotta put this away," Sekai muttered to himself. He put the HG gunpla in his backpack and went straight to class.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to give Sekai a new Gunpla model kit?" Kijima Wilfrid asked his sister after she got inside the car. The driver looked at the streets to see if it's safe to proceed before stepping on the pedal. "He already has the Try Burning Gundam."

Shia giggled. "I promised him that I'd build him a new Gunpla." She looked at the window and sighed. "I do hope he likes my baking."

Unbeknownst to Shia and Wilfrid, Gyanko had spied on the school entrance and her mood darkened. She remained in her grumpy mood throughout the day, but the Gyan fangirl was not the only one who was mad at Sekai's oblivious behavior to a girl's gesture. Inside Seiho Academy, Fumina remained irritated when Yuuma told her about Shia's appearance in front of the school grounds.

"Sekai gets more gifts than you do, and he still doesn't get it!" Fumina told Yuuma furiously. She crossed her arms and watched as Sekai unwrapped Shia's smaller gift to reveal a small chocolate cake. Her eyes twitched once again. "The girl from Gunpla Academy bakes him a cake, and I can't even...can't..."

Sekai frowned as he offered her a piece of Shia's cake. "Sempai, are you hungry?"

Yuuma opened his mouth with shock. "You've...gotta be joking, right?"

"I thought she's irritated because she didn't eat anything." Sekai began to eat his lunch, but Fumina dragged him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. "What's the big rush, sempai?"

Fumina's eyes continued to twitch. "Sekai, do you know what Valentine's Day is?"

"Not really. I asked Master what Valentine's Day is, but he never told me the answer. I asked Jun-nii the same thing, and he just laughed at me. Is it the name of a famous boxer?" Sekai asked curiously, but Fumina glared at him.

"You have two or three girls chasing after you, and you don't know what Valentine's Day is!?" she growled. Suddenly, her expressions changed as Yuuma followed her out of the cafeteria. Various students began to whisper among themselves as they pointed at Sekai. "You offered me a piece of the cake the girl-"

"Shia." Sekai corrected her.

"-Shia from the Gunpla Academy had sent you. I mean, that's a rookie mistake when you're in a relationship, Sekai!" Fumina cleared her throat. "So how about you take me, Gyanko and Shia for dinner at 6 PM?"

"But Shia wrote to me and said that we're meeting at G-Muse at that time!" Sekai protested, but Fumina ignored him.

"It's a perfect opportunity for you to know what romance is. Believe me, my sister knows a lot about it since Sei-san recently proposed to her." Fumina and Sekai looked at him, surprised. "China-nee-san accepted, of course."

Fumina smiled brightly. "Congratulations to your sister, Yuu-kun!"

"Proposed? What does that mean?" Sekai shook when Fumina glared at him. "Honestly, I really don't understand this concept at all. It's new to me."

"New? Sekai, you accepted Gyanko's bento without knowing the real meaning behind this gesture, and you also accepted the Valentine's Day gifts, thinking that you're getting free snacks because they felt like spending money. Oh, and I'll tell Mirai-san about your 'date' with us at 6 PM, and she'll be delighted." Fumina smirked deviously. Sekai and Yuuma simply went back to class after they finished with their lunch.

* * *

It was only 5 in the afternoon by the time Sekai and Mirai went out of their house when Yuuma caught up to them. After Mirai heard about Sekai's dates with the three girls who gave him Valentine's Day gifts from Fumina, she agreed to come as their chaperon (and also to pay for her own dinner date with Yuuma). Fumina joined them ten minutes later and the group continued to walk until they reached the plaza where G-Muse was located. To Fumina's surprise, both Gyanko and Shia waved at them as Wilfrid waved at them.

"Did you get the message I sent you?" Shia asked Sekai. He nodded and Wilfrid took the both of them inside G-Muse, much to Fumina and Gyanko's protests.

"I got the 00 Seven Swords/G box that you sent me, but why are we in G-Muse?" Sekai asked Shia.

It was Wilfrid who answered his question. "Have you heard of kitbashing?"

"Not really," Sekai answered again.

"Kitbashing is basically mixing Gunpla parts from other Gunpla materials to make one, original Gunpla. Shia's Portent and my Transient are good examples of a kitbashed Gunpla, as well as Adou's Gundam The End," Wilfrid explained. The three of them approached a section where the Gundam 00 model kits are located. "We'll need a Reborns Gundam kit, a Gundam Exia Avalanche Dash kit, and some custom paints."

"Nii-san, don't you have a spare Reborns Gundam back home?" Shia whispered to Wilfrid who nodded.

"Along with an incomplete Gunpla that I'm working on," Wilfrid whispered back. Once they grabbed the kits needed to make the new Gunpla model for Sekai, they paid for their purchases and went back outside where Mirai and Fumina looked at the siblings. "Hi, I'm Kijima Wilfrid. Do you guys remember me?"

Fumina chuckled nervously. "Oh yes, the guys from the Gunpla Academy."

"Which restaurant did you have in mind?" Sekai asked his sister.

"There's a good restaurant Lucas Nemesis went to when he stayed in Japan. I believe it's called the Matryoshka Ebisu," Wilfrid told them. "He told me about that restaurant when he couldn't find a Scandinavian restaurant to have his dinner."

"Really? Out of all restaurants in all of Tokyo, you just had to choose a Russian restaurant? Shinahanten is where I'd like to go. Of course, we'll all pay for the dinner but Sekai should pay for all of our dinner when it's White Day," Gyanko insisted. She looked at the map of Tokyo and found the spot where the Chinese restaurant is located. "It's in Minato!"

"We can just take the subway." Shia pointed at a nearby subway station.

The Shinahanten restaurant as it turns out, was a medium sized restaurant with a long lineup for table service. The entire group immediately lined up to wait for their turn to get the table, but when they approached the front entrance, the person in charge of showing customers their tables told them that they're only accepting reservations. Dejected, the group decided to head back to Yuuma's family restaurant. To Yuuma's surprise, China and Sei welcomed them at the entrance as China and Yuuma's parents placed their cuisines on the table.

"The restaurant has been closed for a very special occasion, as you can see. So we're sorry for not giving you a heads up on such a short notice." China showed Yuuma her engagement ring. "It's on me and Sei."

An older looking Sei Iori waved at the newcomers. He looked at Sekai and shook hands with him. "How's the Try Burning?"

"It's great!" Sekai grinned.

Wilfrid also shook hands with Sei. "It's been a while since we last saw each other. Where did I see you?"

"In the final round of the U-19 tournament. Anyways, China's gonna be the next Mrs. Iori." Sei grinned and put his arm around China. His mother Rinko arrived a minute later. "Mom!"

"Sei-kun! I heard about your engagement to China-chan, and I knew you two will be a good couple." Rinko turned to Yuuma's group. "Oh? Are these your friends, Yuuma-kun?"

"Yes, Iori-san." Sei spotted his dad Takeshi and Gyanko's big brother as they too, entered the restaurant. "Yeah, I kinda invited a lot of people."

"Nii-san? What are you doing here?" Gyanko asked her brother. Susumu grinned and handed Sei his present.

"This is my way of saying congratulations, Sei-san," Susumu told Sei. He turned to his little sister. "And how come you're with them?"

Gyanko glared at Fumina. "I wanted to have a dinner date with Sekai, but Fumina insisted that she and the Kijima girl from Gunpla Academy tag along."

"That's after Sekai still doesn't get what Valentine's Day is!" Fumina replied angrily, her eyes twitching once again. "He gets gifts from you and Shia and still doesn't get what Valentine's Day is!"

Sei and China smiled at Sekai and Fumina. "He'll learn in time."

"Or he'd better take lessons from you, Yuuma," China added.

The newly engaged couple began to hand out paper plates to all of the guests present as both of their parents (China's and Sei's) helped with serving the dishes. Once the entire group began to eat, a few more guests had arrived. A dark haired man with shades appeared, accompanied by a young man with his eyes closed and a younger looking man with a yellow sweatshirt.

"Mao!" Sei gave Yasaka Mao a brotherly hug as Sakai Minato smirked at the guests present before spotting Fumina.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fumina-chan!" Minato tried to hug her, but ended up hugging Mirai instead. He stammered and took a step back. "I'm so sorry!"

Mirai smiled warmly at Minato before Yuuma intervened, presumably to protect her. "That's all right."

"Sei!" Kawaguchi Meijin shook hands with Sei before turning his gaze towards Yuuma and company. "Are these guys with you, Kousaka-kun?"

Yuuma nodded, but Kasumi noticed the three girls glaring at each other while Sekai tried his best to intervene. Meanwhile, Sei went out of the restaurant to see if any more guests had arrived, but went back inside after only ten minutes because he saw no one else coming.

"Well, we should get this celebration started," Rinko suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now then, Takeshi. Why don't you open a bottle of sparkling apple juice?"

Takeshi popped the cork out of the bottle and poured the drink into everyone's cups. Everyone raised their cups after he finished pouring the last drop into Wilfrid's cup, but the door opened suddenly as a tall, red haired man entered the door. A white hared woman also followed suit, but what was most noticeable about her was the size of her stomach, which grew slightly larger.

"Reiji!" Sei and Reiji hugged each other before the other guests glared at them. Sei's expression changed darkly. "You're late! What happened?"

Aila handed him the present she bought from one of Japan's shopping districts. "Reiji here had a hard time deciding what kind of gift he should give to you and China."

China gasped after she noticed the bulge on Aila's belly. "Are you really-"

"Four months pregnant, China." Aila heard the door opened and a tall, blond haired man arrived inside. "You're Lucas Nemesis, right?"

Lucas put his hand behind his head. "Aila! It's been a while. I guess you heard about my defeat at the hands of Gunpla Academy, eh? I'm sorry I couldn't win the trophy, to be honest."

"Well there's the upcoming 15th World Championships though, so all of us can enter." Aila finally turned her gaze towards Sekai and his lady friends. "How did you end up with three girlfriends, Sekai?"

Fumina crossed her arms and pouted. "Sekai doesn't understand what Valentine's Day means."

"Kinda reminds me of a certain _husband_ of mine." Aila glared at Reiji who simply tried to walk away. "Anyways, congratulations-"

"Congrats, Sei. I thought I'd never live to see you and China get married." Reiji turned towards Rinko and grabbed the paper plate. "Can we eat now?"

Instead, Rinko served Yuuma the first serving. "You and Aila arrived late, so you two will get your dinner last."

So while everyone had their dinners served to them, Shia and Wilfrid looked at their purchases from G-Muse and smiled. Sei and Mao walked towards them and sat beside them.

"I'm working on a new Gunpla model though," Wilfrid explained. "It requires a lot of work from the 3D printer and the design that I have in mind is much better than the default model that Shimon has."

Sei smiled back. "Just show it to me when you're done with it."

Rinko and China's mom tapped their spoons into their cups in order to get everyone to pay attention to them. China and Sei stood in front of the table where the dishes are while Mao and Minato leaned against the wall.

"I'd like to say that our families are overjoyed when we heard the news that our children are getting married. Today is more than just a Valentine's Day celebration: it's a celebration for our newly engaged couple. So congratulations!" Rinko explained. Everyone shook hands and hugged with the couple.

"You should come with us and help build the kitbash model, Sekai," Wilfrid told the redheaded boy. "We'll get it started tomorrow."

Sekai smiled and gave Wilfrid a thumbs up. "Sure thing, Wilfrid."

"I can't believe I get to see the Gunpla the future Meijin is making!" Mao clapped his hands together. "Is it going to be similar to your Transient?"

Wilfrid snickered. "That's a surprise, my friend."

Susumu turned to Gyanko while looking out at the window. "Remind me to visit Iori Hobby Shop. I've gotta buy some more materials for my custom Gyan."

"Well, here's a happy Valentine's Day to you all!" Aila raised her glass full of sparkling apple juice, prompting everyone to do the same.

"Kampai!"

So that ends what was supposed to be a Valentine's Day date for Sekai has turned into one of the most surprising celebration ever seen. Although Sekai still has plenty of time to learn what true love is all about, a nice crash course in romantic relationships would not be a good idea for someone who only knows two things: Gunpla and martial arts.

* * *

**EPILOGUE - ONE MONTH LATER**

"Wow! So that's the kitbashed model that we built together," Sekai commented. He stood in front of the small table where a medium sized Gunpla stood inside a small glass case. Standing behind Sekai were Sei, Minato, Yuuma and Mao. Shia also brought out the repaired Burning Gundam that had a sword on its waist. "And that would be-"

Shia finished Sekai's sentence for him. "The Kamiki Burning Gundam. We built that together, remember?" She surprised everyone by kissing Sekai in the cheek. Luckily, Gyanko and Fumina were nowhere to be seen.

"What is the name of that thing?" Yuuma pointed at the Gunpla in question. The new Gunpla had a base that was similar to the 1.5 Gundam or the Reborns, but there were two shoulder pads where the binders from the Reborns' shields would be connected in place of the GN Drives. The armaments were numerous, and it looked like the Gunpla was going to go off balance.

Wilfrid smirked. "We call it the Rebirth Gundam." He went into his room to grab one more Gunpla he completed to show Shimon and his brother Mamoru. Just as he was coming down with the next Gunpla, the doorbell rang. Shia opened it up to see the two brothers in front of the doorstep. "Shia, who is it?"

"It's us. Izuna Shimon and his little brother Mamoru."

Sekai shook hands with Shimon and waved at Mamoru. "It's nice to see you two again."

"Just in time too." Wilfrid put down his other completed Gunpla into the small table beside the 1/144 custom built Rebirth Gundam.

Wilfrid's second Gunpla looked like it came from the Destiny Gundam Master Grade, but the main differences are the color schemes and the structure of the wings. The main primary color of the new Gunpla was black, with red as its secondary color. There were some lines that are painted yellow, and only the upper chest area was painted blue. There were also two different kinds of boomerangs attached to the shoulders, and the wings were bent in an angle.

To make the overhauled Destiny custom master grade more interesting, the beam rifle was designed in a much different style, and while the close quarters weapons were carefully well hidden within the Gunpla, a decent sized cannon with three barrels was attached to the Gunpla's left arm. Finally, there appeared to be two small spikes above the knuckle.

"That looks so impressive!" Shimon and Mamoru's mouths opened with awe.

"Why don't we test our new creations in a Gunpla Battle?" Wilfrid offered. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's begin."

"By the way, what's the name of that Gunpla you finished, Kijima-san?" Shimon asked back. He just smirked and gave his answer.

"Arch Destiny Gundam."

* * *

So that ends the sequel to "Never Teach Sekai How to Cook". It was originally supposed to be a Valentine's Day fanfiction but got published late due to real life issues, and on top of that I also happen to write alternate history timelines. I will post the links on my profile with regards to the Gunplas that are seen in this fic.

Finally, the custom Arch Destiny Gundam is actually from a video made by Gundam expert WackyModder84 (it was more like trying to figure out how to overhaul the designs for the default Destiny Gundam).


End file.
